The Circle and Five Feet Apart
For this assignment I decided to put both a movie I hate and a movie I love. I hated the Circle. The problem with it for me was I didn't feel anything and received zero closer. Normally I leave the theatre sad or happy or moved to change, but I just felt angry. Not the good kind of anger, yes, there is a good kind, but that one that made me want my money back because it was a waste of my time. I know, harsh. I'm usually not like this, but I had such high hopes for this movie. The concept was great and I was honestly really excited to see it, but it didn't give me anything. The entertainment business is about making your audience feel, and they did that. They gave us the love. They gave us the parents. They gave us the career, but it was stagnant. We wanted to see this heroin thrive and love the life she fought to get, but instead, it looks as if it simply consumed her and she ended up being the people she hated, without the love that she needed to stay grounded. Well, what could they have done? Given her support so the viewers weren't set adrift without anything to hold onto the film besides anger. Even if she fell prey to the thing she fought against, even if she changed it to become something better for the world, a way to share, I would have liked to see her share it with her loved one. The whole premise of the story was the lost connection with people, using people to spy on others and track them down, which is a great concept for a plot, but they didn't give what we wanted to the people. Now, I could be totally misreading the whole film, but I don't think I'd watch it again, except to maybe find more flaws or try to understand what I missed the first go around. The film I love, that could use some improvements, was Five Feet Apart. Let me start by saying this book and movie combo destroyed me. I saw it in the theatre twice and I can't remember if I cried (okay, I'm pretty sure I did). I spent only one afternoon reading the novel because I was that hooked. Its important to note that I did read the novel before seeing the movie and you should probably stop reading now because I am going to spoil the movie. The ending of the movie is what I have a problem with. The book gives us hope. In the film, they have to say goodbye. They love each other, but have to say goodbye because they love each other enough to let the other live (being together might actually kill them because their sickness.) But thats it! Black screen and credits! The books ends with they finding themselves in the same location later down the line and it gives readers hope that maybe their own hearts can heal because the characters they spend so long feeling for might get their happy endings that they deserve. The movie leaves that little ending off, which is almost annoying because I'm pretty sure the book was written after the screenplay and they just threw in the potential of a happy ending. The movie ends with them walking away from each other forever and honestly just thinking about it makes me want to cry. Alright, I know their is some beauty in the endings that they chose. In real life, for people with that disease and in love with someone who has the same one, there is no happy ending. The movie shows us the truth of their love and that its not fair for them. They are dying and the only thing they want in the world, even more than to get better, can't be with them without dying. Theres something so beautiful about the truth of the illness. However, I am ''a selfish human who wants to believe there is a happy ending because thats what we all want for ourselves. So, actually after writing this, I don't know if I would suggest changing the ending to match the book. I think instead I will just count myself especially lucky that I got to ''feel both endings, for better or for worse.